camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ItsjustJake
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Jake Vinco Mauris page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shooting Starz (Talk) 00:18, June 25, 2011 Category:Entry Level The welcome is just default. You claimed correctly, I saw your claim. Entry Level means you've been here less than a week and you get one character spot. it means you put the Entry level template on your user page. It's alllll good. ;) See ya around! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Angel Hi :) Sorry to disappoint you, but I live in Cali and I've never been to Massachusetts (I probably spelled that wrong xD) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, it's really cute that you asked. I hope you get to meet her again ^.^ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) PARAMORE IS THE BEST BAND EVER! I painted my nails bright yellow just 'cause Hayley did XD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, if you want to see her again, you could try looking for her number in the phone book ;) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sry, I don't give my email out to anyone I don't know in real life Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Quest. Sure,Jo would like to come.It sounds Awsome. Jasmine Campbell 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) For,theire will always be guys,like Potter! Sorry, it's not supposed to be in denied, supposed to be in claimed. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude, my bad i was going to pm you[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Why you were kicked Sorry about that. i think pers was trying to PM you XD But he kicked you by accident! XD What do you take me for?! An Okie from Askokie?! 15:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing signatures 8/21/2011 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsjustJake hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/2011 User:ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJakehAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Please let this work fire ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go, fingers crossed this works; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so it didn't quite work but I'm trying something else Trying it again; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE!ItsjustJake So close, I'm trying again and whoa, cool Let's hope this works ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! So close One more try ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! SOOOOOO CLOSE, one more try 5th times the charm; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! I think I finally got it; ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Yes! Okay, so, to get your sig, go to prefernces, copy/paste the code for your sig (The last and correct one) hit save preference changes and BOOM you have a sig. testing... [[User:ItsjustJake|ItsjustJake [[User_talk:ItsjustJake|']] 23:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the mod for the scythe quest, and I need to give you your objective. When and how could I talk to you? This is my caring cup \_/ it is empty 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About the quest About the quest, we will start after king tells us our objectives. Thanks-Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 03:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I’ll have it up soon. Athletiger Talk~The canary has stopped singing. 02:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you did the dream templatye wrong so I fixed it, that's all. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 03:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh I know what went wrong. I was trying to fix the dream template, and I copied over the template from my quest, and forgot to change to the ending to Tyche instead of Artemis. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 04:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Quest Quest has started, so post, NOW!!!!! thanks- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 22:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake. Post on the quest. NOW!!! [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixing zues cabin Hey Jake I just been told that only Hecate cabin can only perform magic, so to do the spell we need a child of hecate.So I deleted of my posts to do it.At the moment Demetria is trying to convince Gavin Masterson to do it. so go there to rp with your character Ariana to help Demetria to convince Gavin. Since it look like she is crashing and burning.user:travelg Picture It's OK, happened to me before. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, It's no problem. When do you think you'll be able to get on? It's 9:07 AM here right now. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 07:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Quest Hey Jake, we need to get the quest moving, so could you come on chat as soon as you see this? Thx. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 18:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, i think that will be better anyway. Rawr talk to me 19:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, do you think I should make Luc choose Ariana or Crys? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 06:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jake. She already knows. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Idk what chur talking about lol. No one edited it. It's the same as it was before XD Rider(Hit me up!) ◕‿◕ 19:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Your chat don't work? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 19:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Kayla Cummings go on the Quest for the missing spirits with Parker?Piper13 02:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you link me its not showing up when i look user:scout in the search barPiper13 11:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can have her :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go, man :) LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 15:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) kayla cummings Hey, on her page it says the char is socute's, but on the user/char forum it says it's yorus...whose is it?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) contest Sorry, you can't just make your character if it didn't win, there were issues with it which is why it didn't win, so it needs to go through claiming so those issues can be fixed.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) oh Well don't worry about deletion, I can restore deleted pages like they were never deleted. Just get the claim in and so we can start workingn on it, then once it's fixed I'll restore the page.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, I need to talk to you bout something that, imo, is pretty important so please, get on chat ASAP so we can talk Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 21:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) yeah Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jake, can't. The objectives role is to add suspension and surprise to the quest. So, their supposed to stay secret. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh. Sorry. It's not important anymore. Thanks though. :) Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, could you come on chat in about 6 hours? I need to talk to you. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't come on chat. My parents discovered that I was up too late, and cut me of the internet. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 08:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC)